The present disclosure generally relates to edge devices, and more specifically to remotely setting or configuring of edge devices.
Attempts for remotely setting of devices are known, for example, as portrayed in http://electricimp.com/product/. Such devices generally require custom hardware at least in the remote controller and, possibly, in the controlled device as well.